


Friendly animosity

by Pinophyta



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Aliens, Batarians, Enemies to Lovers, Fighting, Hate Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Sexual Tension, Sparring, Turians, Xenophilia, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 03:53:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10549638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinophyta/pseuds/Pinophyta
Summary: A middle-aged Turian and a cocky young Batarian have a strong rivalry going on within their mercenary group. Things heat up before they can sort it out like civilized men, so it blows up in the only way it can: with hot, desperate and intense lovemaking.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at the masseffectkink, on April, 2012. I found it on my hard drive and I thought I'd post it here, after cleaning it up a bit.
> 
> Enjoy.

"So... barefaced, huh?"

Colm turned around to face the smug batarian at the other side of the room.

"Excuse me?", he said.

"The paint. On your face. You don't wear any outside of the field. That means you're barefaced, right?"

Colm snarled. Inquiring about facepaint (or lack thereof) was considered impolite among turians. Merely using the word was rude.

"You don't get to call me that, pal.", he said.

"I'll call you whatever I damn well please, turian." Ahtuk replied, crossing his arms.

Colm stepped forward, fists clenched.

"You better watch your mouth or I'll give you two black eyes, asshole."

The turian knew eyes were extremely important in most batarian cultures, and threatening to hurt them was a huge insult. Predictably, Ahtuk's amused demeanor was replaced by a hateful frown.

Colm didn't back down. His stare was cold and relentless. Both men stared at each other, tense and ready to pounce, even eager to do so.

"That's enough, soldiers!" the raspy voice of their commander interrupted their standoff. "Stand down and prepare your gear. I don't want any trouble during this mission. If you have something to settle, do it afterwards."

They held their gaze for one last moment before standing down and turned their attention towards their gear.

Their Commander stood by, brow furrowed, unusually quiet.

"What's the matter, chief?" Colm spoke while checking his weapons.

  
Ahtuk chuckled.

"The chief's cranky 'cause he can't get it on with his new boyfriend."

Colm choked, too late to suppress his laugh.

The human shot a deadly gaze towards the batarian. He was relatively young, for a Commander, but well respected among the mercs.

Ahtuk's accusation was infuriating because it was technically true. He had grown... fond of a Quarian exile they had hired as an independent a few months ago. It was clear as day for the mercs that the human didn't know how to handle his feelings, when sex was not an immediate option. He had been way crankier than usual as a result.

"What an odd thing." he said. "I was just about to ask you the same..." he said, pointing at Colm.

The batarian and the turian looked at each other awkwardly.

Were they the ones to talk about not knowing how to handle feelings...

 

\---

 

"The moment you and I are alone, I'm going to break your stupid face."

Colm nearly whispered his threat. There were other mercs in the cargo hold, but none were paying attention to their sparring. They both knew that breaking the unspoken rules on the ring would have them punished.

"I can't wait for it" Ahtuk replied.

With their fists raised in front of them, and a tense fighting stance, Ahtuk and Colm circled each other.

"We could do it right now, asshole." Colm added.

"Wow, wow, so much for the cool-headed turian..." Ahtuk said, dodging a punch.

Colm bared his teeth. He did have a reputation for being able to keep a calm under pressure. That's why Ahtuk enjoyed pushing his buttons so much.

"You know, that's what I love about you." the batarian said. "You always act so calm, so dignified. As if you were an Asari Matriarch." He dodged a couple of vicious punches and a kick. "But deep down..." he continued, panting. "...you're a savage. Just like the rest of us."

He managed to hit Colm in the face. The turian's mandibles twitched.

Colm was tall, and more experienced than the batarian. But Ahtuk was in his prime, and like all batarian warriors, he was in excellent shape. His muscles were hard and heavy, and his fists had no problem hitting the turian's strong skin.

"I'll show you..." Colm replied in a low, raspy voice. "I'll show you how much of a savage I can be..."

He retaliated with a strong kick that sent Ahtuk backwards.

The batarian smiled, showing his pointy teeth.

"I'd love that."

He dodged Colm's attacks once again. But he was smiling the whole time, and he noticed how much that seemed to bother Colm. Things got serious when the turian managed to bring him down to the ground.

Ahtuk groaned loudly.

"You like that don't you?" Colm whispered into his ear.

He had locked Ahtuk in a strong turian hold. The batarian struggled under his weight, making them both roll on the floor. But Colm kept his hold.

"You're a filthy bitch."

The turian's hot breath traveled down his neck. Ahtuk closed his four eyes, and grinned.

"I didn't expect this vocabulary from you, Colm."

"But you love it. I know you do, because you're the only one who makes me talk like this."

Ahtuk pushed with all his strength. He managed to put himself on top of the turian, but he still had a strong hold of his arms and legs.

Colm puffed under the heavy weigh of the batarian, but did not relinquish his hold. He struggled to breathe.

The younger batarian's body was pushed tightly against his. His smell was all over him. He breathed heavily and groaned every time he tightened his hold.

"How long do you think you can last?", the batarian said under his breath.

"Longer than you."

Colm knew he wouldn't be able to hold him forever. They struggled for minutes on the floor, shaking and pulling and pushing. Ahtuk managed to release himself only to be trapped again, at a more awkward angle. They kept tumbling and grabbing, grunting and snarling.

The other mercs in the cargo hold noticed the struggle, but nobody was paying them much attention.

Ahtuk managed to keep Colm pinned down for a few seconds. Enough to lean forward and whisper into his ear.

"You said something about showing me how much of a savage you are?"

Colm grinned.

"If we were in private, I would."

Ahtuk looked at the mercs standing at the other side of the cargo hold. They were chatting and cleaning their weapons. His four eyes focused back on the turian.

"They're not looking."

Colm smiled again. He hit the batarian with a strong, sudden headbutt. Stunned, Ahtuk released the turian, who stood up immediately but did not continue the attack.

Ahtuk groaned in pain. Rubbing his forehead, he laughed and said: "That's it?"

"It's just a demonstration." Colm replied, much livelier.

He stepped out of the mat, straightening his clothes.

"Where do you think you're going? We're not done yet, pal!" Ahtuk practically shouted. The skin around his nose started to change color.

"I am." Colm replied, not bothering to turn around. His headbutt had been way too strong for a friendly sparring match, but he had done it anyway. The match was going nowhere.

He rushed to the showers while Ahtuk struggled to stand up.

He had never felt so dirty.

 

\----

He couldn't look away. He wasn't really "spying" on him. Not on purpose, at least. He was just watching. If the batarian couldn't bother to turn around and see him standing on the doorway, then that was his problem.

Ahtuk wasn't even doing anything special. Colm didn't know what was making him stay and simply stare at the batarian's back. Maybe it was the fact that he was wearing casual clothes. Or simply the thrill of watching without being watched.

He didn't know. He didn't care. The t-shirt was tight in all the right places. The sight of his muscled body made him shiver.

He knew he had to leave, because he was about to make one big mistake.

But Ahtuk beat him to it. There was no turning back at that point.

"You've been standing there for ten minutes" he said. "It was fun at first, but now it's just unnerving." He turned around and crossed his arms. "Just tell me what you're here for, I'm not in the mood for your shit."

Colm reacted. "My shit? What the hell are you talking about?"

"I don't know, man. You come down here, knowing perfectly well that I'm on inventory duty, and all you do is stand in the doorway. That kind of shit."

Colm rolled his eyes.

"Whatever..."

He turned around, ready to leave.

"Come back here and let's get this over with already."

"I don't take orders from you, jackass."

In any case, he had turned around. He closed the armory door behind him.

In four strides he was right in front of the batarian, looking at him with piercing eyes.

Yet another staring contest. Ahtuk's mouth twitched. He couldn't hold it any longer, and smiled.

"You don't have what it takes."

Colm didn't hesitate.

The push wasn't violent, but it was forceful enough to make Ahtuk back up against the edge of the table. For the brief second before Colm was on him, Ahtuk smiled.

A slender blue tongue timidly reached out, and licked a dark pair of lips. Those lips opened, welcoming it in, and closing over the dry, rough mouth of the turian.

The kiss started slow, but once the barrier between them was broken, it became hurried and sloppy. Ahtuk devoured Colm's mouth with wet kisses, and the turian responded with barely contained moans.

They put their bodies together, getting a tight hold on each other. Ahtuk's arms closed around the turian's shoulders, Colm circled his waist and pressed on the small of his back.

The heat on his groin was killing him. But before that, he wanted to explore everything on Ahtuk's body. He slid one hand up, feeling up the muscles in the batarian's back. They were hard and tight, and he could feel them tense and relax with every move. He slid his other hand down, and shamelessly groped his ass. Ahtuk snarled.

"Yes..." he murmured, eyes closed, lips against Colm's mouth.

The kissing resumed, tongues reaching out as far as they could go. Ahtuk firmly gripped Colm's broad shoulders, traveled down his arms, and then back up to his neck. He caressed the rough texture there, and reached for the plates at the back of his head.

Their embrace became impossibly tight. Ahtuk eagerly explored Colm's chest, and started tugging at his clothes. The message was clear.

With shaky hands Colm guided him towards the seam in his jacket. He was aware of how complicated turian clothes looked to other species. The t-shirt Ahtuk wore, however, was much easier to remove, and Colm knew it would soon be his turn to do so.

The batarian's lips traveled down to his chin. Colm sighed. Not all turians appreciated the "fleshy lips" some species had. Many considered them gross, comical, or both. They did not understand why a soft suctioning gesture would be attractive or pleasurable for anybody.

But Colm knew why. As many other turians, he had discovered the wonders those species could do with their mouths, and now could not conceive living without them.

Ahtuk's breath reached his mandibles. His lips slowly trailed over, and rested on the edges near his chin. He trailed up and down the tip of his mandible with his tongue, sending shivers down Colm's spine. That stupid sensitive spot would have been enough to make his blood boil, if it hadn't been already.

Ahtuk traveled further down the softer skin on his neck. With one swift move he torn Colm's jacket open. The turian snarled at his audacity, but complied, and helped him take off the piece of clothing.

Now it was his turn to undress the other. It was simple. He just had to tug the fabric, and pull upwards. He had done it before. But now his hands felt... Shaky.

Ahtuk didn't notice. In a turian, even shaky hands were steady as hell. The batarian shivered when he felt Colm's rough hands on his naked skin, just passing over it as he pulled the shirt up.

Their bodies met again, now bare.

Ahtuk's kisses and busy hands were driving Colm insane. He could barely focus on his own hands, on touching the flesh beneath them, on pulling that body even closer to his. He barely noticed when the batarian took over and turned them around, gently pushing him against the edge of the table.

Colm felt the heat of the other's chest abandon him, and opened his eyes. Ahtuk was kneeling. He knew what followed, and the mere thought made his cock twitch.

He sat on the edge of the table, his feet steady on the ground. Ahtuk looked up with a smug smile on his dark lips, delighted by the sight of Colm trying to hold sighs of pleasure. The turian had his mouth open, and shivered while holding his breath. He didn't want to show any weakness. He didn't want to beg.

Ahtuk put a hand on Colm's heel. He caressed his boot all the way up to the back of his knee, slowly. He didn't have a thing for boots, but he liked the shapes of turian legs. Colm's were strong and steady, a delight to touch and fondle. And besides, he didn't want to dive in straight into business. He looked forward to it, but didn't want to make it so easy and quick for Colm.

He grabbed the protrusion in Colm's calf, playing with it a little. Colm noticed what Ahtuk was mimicking with his unsubtle gesture, rubbing his hand up and down the "horn". He laughed. It was hot as hell, but very unexpected. Turians didn't usually pay much attention to that part of the body, and he had never imagined it could be used so... suggestively.

His hands traveled to his thighs. They were lean and strong, as expected on a turian. He leaned forward, inches away from the seam in Colm's pants, his two pairs of eyes looking up. He smiled once again. He waited for Colm's reaction, but he didn't get one. The turian merely waited, his breath caught, his body tense like a guitar string, closed hands making dents on the table he was grabbing.

Ahtuk zipped his pants open. He was acquainted with turian anatomy, and what he found there didn't disappoint. Colm's cock was already fully erect and out of its natural sheath. It was an intense blue, and it glistened. That was something he loved in turians. Their cocks looked so delicious. Even... pretty.

He held it at the base with a steady hand. He couldn't hear Colm breathe anymore. The turian had closed his eyes, and his head was leaning back more and more each second.

Ahtuk closed his four eyes, and opened his mouth. He felt Colm's taste in his dark tongue and moaned, satisfied. He closed his wet lips around Colm's cock, and gently sucked, knowing he had done a good job when he let out an extremely loud moan.

He interrupted himself as fast as it started, aware of how intense and desperate it had sounded. Amused, Ahtuk wondered how long did a stuck up turian like Colm must have been without getting any to let out a moan like that. Or maybe he was just loud in bed. He couldn't wait to find out.

He sucked on the blue cock a little longer, and slowly let more of it into his mouth. He pressed his tongue, feeling the taste of it flood his senses, and started to suck up and down on it very slowly.

"Fuck..." Colm murmured, head rolled back. At this rate, his talons would make a permanent dent on the table. His entire body felt like burning. The way Ahtuk was holding his thighs drove him crazy. The batarian's fingers sank on his flesh, holding him in place, steady and commanding.

Ahtuk didn't even hear Colm's swear. He was fully focused on his task, enjoying every inch of cock in his mouth. He felt his own dick, painfully hard, still in his pants. He released one of his hands from Colm's thigh.

Colm didn't complain, though. As he did that, Ahtuk was taking the last few centimeters of his member into his mouth. He didn't even know he could to that, but the feeling of being completely inside of him was overwhelming.

Ahtuk took his hand towards his own thigh. He started rubbing himself through his pants, but it wasn't such a great release for his hard on. He would have to wait, however. He knew that jacking off while sucking Colm would distract him, and he really wanted to give the turian the best blowjob he would ever have.

He could tell the turian was close to release, when he started madly scraping the edge of the table with his talons. He heard him mumble something, probably trying to warn him, because of the levo-dextro compatibility and whatnot. But Ahtuk had no intention of letting him out. Colm was not the first turian he sucked. He knew how to do things correctly.

Colm's seed spilled into his mouth, hot and salty. The turian had opened his mouth and let out one long, delighted wail as he did. He hadn't expected Ahtuk to finish him like that.

He let the turian's cock out, as it started to soften. Colm looked down, and Ahtuk looked up, lips sealed but smiling. Without much ado, he stood up and walked to the other side of the room.

He spit into a paper bin, then turned to look at Colm again.

"I would swallow, but the allergy gives me a rash."

Colm laughed. He clumsily zipped up his pants.

"So you've done it before, huh?" he asked.

"A couple of times, yeah. It's no big deal."

He walked back towards Colm, and pressed himself up against him.

"Now, what about me?", he asked.

They embraced, and the turian tenderly grabbed the back of his head.

"What did you have in mind?" he said.

"Well, I was hoping that you...", Ahtuk started.

He pointed at the table, then gazed down Colm's body. It took him a couple of seconds to get the message.

"Me?" the turian said. "No way."

Ahtuk pouted. He had expected that answer. But hey, at least he had to try.

"Well, then what?" he replied, impatient. His boner was killing him.

"Oh, I don't know: do you want a blowjob, perhaps?" Colm said, sarcastic. Turians were not ideally equipped for oral sex, so the deal was sort of a joke between alien couples. "Come on: take your pants off and turn around."

Colm pushed himself up and sat further on the table. He spread his legs and accommodated Ahtuk between them, letting him lean on the table just as he had seconds ago.

He put his arms around the batarian's torso. For some reason, he found an unexpected intimacy on that gesture. Having his face against the batarian's shoulder, and feeling his back against his chest turned him on more than taking his cock in his hand.

But he did that, anyway. He took it out of his pants, and grabbed it firmly. He took a peek over his shoulder. It was a nice batarian cock, same light brown shade as his lighter skin, with a couple of dark stripes near the base. The typical batarian texture was delightful in Ahtuk, perfectly rugged in the right places. For a moment he wondered what it would feel like inside him... But it was too soon to let Ahtuk fuck him. He didn't want to give the younger man any strange ideas about them.

He heard Ahtuk mumble under his breath as he massaged him. He pumped up and down at an increasing pace, making his weak groans get louder each time. Ahtuk's deep voice rumbled against his chest. He leaned against him, his head rolled back and rested on his shoulder.

The sudden desire to kiss Ahtuk made Colm uncomfortable. He closed his eyes, and pressed his nose against the batarian's neck, delighted by the scent. He rubbed his rough mouth against the tender skin, and felt the blood rushing through it.

He pumped harder. He felt Ahtuk shake in his arms, and the warm cum in his hand. The batarian groaned. Male batarians were famous (or infamous) for their sounds during orgasm. It was typically assumed that they shouted, as if they were in battle. But it was clearly an exaggeration, made famous for its prevalence in porn.

Colm chuckled at the though. He had always found those displays laughable and off-putting. Ahtuk's sounds, on the other hand, were perfect.

"Good enough?" he whispered on Ahtuk's ear.

The batarian nodded. He let the turian zip up his pants. He raised his arms and reached out for Colm's head with one. He turned his head around, and put his face against Colm's. He wanted to kiss him... But waited for the turian to do it first. Just in case.

He did, and so they kissed. This acted as a signature of sorts for their ordeal, and served to establish how things were going to be from then on.

"Well, what now?" Ahtuk said.

Colm looked into his eyes, his own expression stern but calm.

"Now?" he replied. "I don't know. I guess we could go back at being at each other's throats all the time. If you want."

Ahtuk laughed.

"I meant what now, as in the next two hours or so. But yeah, I guess we could do that too."

Colm hummed against the batarian's neck.

"I've never been good with displaying affection in public. So, next time I kick your ass in hand to hand combat, consider it a compliment."

"Sure", Ahtuk replied. "And punching you in the face will be my way of saying 'I love you'."

Awkward silence followed.

"You don't." Colm stated.

Ahtuk elbowed Colm hard enough to make him groan and walked away, smiling.

“In a way, I do. Asshole.”

**Author's Note:**

> (I kinda want to write about the Commander and his Quarian friend now???)


End file.
